


What is grief?

by Queenofthemontain



Series: Dream SMP marvel inspired stories [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also inspired by the Wandavision scenes in Infinity War, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Domestic Fluff, Dream is the Scarlet WItch, Feelings, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George is the Vision, Grief/Mourning, Healing, How to deal with a loved one dying, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired ny episode 8 of Wandavision, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Pain, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap is quicksilver, Siblings, character death (mentioned), it's pain, their love is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthemontain/pseuds/Queenofthemontain
Summary: George walks into Dreams room and isn't expecting what he finds. There on the bed is a sad Dream snacking on some Chex Mix."Are you alright?" He asks.Dream looks at him unshed tears threatening to spill, "Is it that obvious that I'm not okay?"George looks around awkwardly, human interaction was never his strong suit.--This is sort of a prequel to the first story in this series but you do not need to read Home Sweet Home to read this one. Dream is The Emerald Warlock (similar to the Scarlet Witch) and Sapnap is quicksilver and you can guess who George is. Love you all!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP marvel inspired stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158515
Kudos: 9





	What is grief?

Clay sighed as he sat on his bed munching on an bag of Barbeque chez mix. He grabbed the controller and flicked through the channels. For some odd reason all the shows that were on were comedies and sitcoms. He wiped away a tear that threatened to spill off his cheek. He finally settled on Suit Life of Zack and Cody: On Deck, while yes it was a Disney show and he was almost 20 years old, he liked to rewatch it for memories. Sapnap always loved watching it. 

"Dream?...Are you alright?"

Dream looks at him unshed tears threatening to spill, "Is it that obvious that I'm not okay?" 

George looks around awkwardly, human interaction was never his strong suit. He walks over to the teen and sits next to him. His nose crinkles at the smell of Chez Mix, despite the fact he was a synthezoid, he could still imagine how things smelled. George placed a comforting hand on Dream's shoulder his thumb made small circles over the shirt. Hs eyes looked to the television, from his records the show was or rather should be from when Dream was a child. What that why he was crying? Did he miss the feeling of childhood? Perhaps the nostalgia? 

"It's not that." Dream whispers. 

George looks over to him. He was confused, and he was even more confused at the face Dream made and the sound...He laughed? 

"Is there-?"

Dream gave a small wheeze, "No it's just...you seem to forget not only do I have telekinesis, I can read minds, I'm a telepath." 

"Right." 

"Are you alright?" He asks again. 

Dream gives a small smile, on that wavers a bit. His fingers fiddle with the the end of his sweatshirt. "It's like this wave washing over me, again and again. And every time, every time I see the color red or even feel the warmth of fire I think of him, and it just comes right back for me. It almost feels like I'm gonna drown. I..we both lost our parents when we were children, all we had was each other. And now I'm alone." 

George sighs at the uncomfortable feeling settle into his chest, this...He was never good with human interaction, but Dream always had a way to make him feel like he was human. Well as human as a A.I. can be. 

"It...It can't all be pain and despair right?" 

Dream looks at him. "What?" 

George gestures to well, he didn't quite know. He often talked with his hands and so did Dream. Perhaps Dream had made him more human than he had originally thought. 

"I well have always been alone. I have and had no one to lose, so I don't quite feel capable of these feelings, but if you think about it. What is grief, if not love persevering?" 

Dream watches him as George focuses his attention to the television. Zach was doing...well what Zach does and if Dream remembers he was in a pool doing quite weird things. A laugh comes out of George's mouth, he quickly apologizes. Dream smiles, "No it's okay it was funny." 

George looks at him and smiles, "It was." 

They stay like that for a while. They both look at each other and get lost into each other's eyes. When Dream realizes he blushes and turns away. George also looks away and is confused. What is this feeling? Love? No...No it couldn't have been. He had barley known Dream, a small amount of years tops. Was this how easy it was for humans? Did they fall in love so easily.

George ended up staying with Dream till he fell asleep. Smiling as he looked to him, he placed a small kiss on his head and draped the covers over him. "Goodnight my.." 

My what? Friend? Yes that sounds nice, perhaps a stronger word would also be nice, but friend worked for now. 

"Goodnight my friend. Know that I will always love you". 


End file.
